Chroma keying is used in real time and post-processed video production for the removal of a green screen background from presenters or actors so that their images can be superimposed onto other scenes.
Chroma keying is generally performed through the comparison of RGB (red, green and blue) values for a specified “key” color with the color of each pixel in the captured video frame. By excluding or reducing the display of the pixels that closely match the key color, or making them transparent, the presenters or actors can be isolated from the background set and rendered onto other graphics. Typically, the background set is a solid green or blue evenly lit surface.
Determining the “key” color for chroma keying, which is the central color of typically a small range of colors, is often unintuitive for the majority of video production users. The determination of an additional threshold parameter, is also unintuitive for the majority of video production users. The problems stem from the fact that the way the colors are represented is not conceptually straightforward, and users therefore have to rely on trial and error. The fields for selecting the key color and calibration are represented as sliders, if at all, in many existing solutions, which compounds the issue of unintuitive representation with controls that are difficult to use.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.